


this is why she can't have nice things

by imthepunchlord



Series: Always a Hero, No Matter the Miraculous [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir!Marinette, F/M, Marinette the cat, Mess, Plagg is a horrible influence, Temptation, it's too much for her, kwami swap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Marinette Dupain-Cheng, it is not great to be a cat. Personally she would say she does NOT want to be a cat. And this was largely why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is why she can't have nice things

No, she was not nervous.

It was fashion.

It was a scarf.

She's made plenty of scarves!

Mindful, she's made many before...

No!

She's got this.

This was her jam!

This was her passion!

She was in control!

She would not flip out though it did feel very pleasingly soft in her hannooooooooo!

"Focus Marinette," she grounded out, shaking those thoughts away and grabbing her knitting needles. Before she started, she shot a wary glance towards the bed across her room, listening to the faint snores coming from it.

He was asleep.

He wouldn't know.

She wouldn't be bothered.

She just had to get in the zone first. Yes. Get in the zone. Get _started_. She's been told plenty of times that she was just impossible to get out the zone. She'd be safe in the zone. Just don't think about how soft the material was under her fingers, how it would be utterly delightful to snuggle, rub, and curl against. How far that delightful yarn ball could go if she swiped at it...

_Focusfocusfocusfocusfocus._

Narrowing her eyes in determination, Marinette started working on it, shaping up the light green scarf, and thankfully falling into her zone. Any urges she had with the yarn was forgotten and locked away as she focused on building it up, shaping it. She was a quarter of the way done with an excited squeal snapped her out of it.

She paled, sucking in a sharp breath as she looked at her bed stiffly.

He was awake.

_Plagg was awake!_

"No!" she rushed out, reaching out her hand like that could stop the little devil.

A useless effort.

Not even sparing a glance at her, Plagg dove at the yarn ball, cackling in delight as he bounced it off her desk. They dropped to the floor, and Plagg rolled with it. Eagerly he bit into the yarn, kneading it happily with quiet purrs echoing from him.

Marinette's reaction was instantaneous.

As soon as the soft plush ball rolled to a stop, she practically threw aside her knitting needles and _pounced_. With a mew, she swiped that ball away from her and Plagg, the two instantly chasing after it, filling the air with laughter, mews, and purrs.

By the time they finally stopped, the ball was near nonexistent and the two cats were left heaving from their high. Breathless giggles escaped Marinette from where she lay on her floor, her purr sending an amazing vibration through her. Everything felt amazing.

Her messy hair laying on her neck and cheek.

The small, vibrating, warm body of Plagg settled on her stomach, sharing her breathless giggles as he rubbed and stretched on her.

And the yarn. It was so, so soft against her skin. She just wanted to roll herself up in it and purr the night away, snuggled up in warmth and plushness.

"It never gets old," Plagg chirped, nuzzling her stomach as he started to knead, making his chosen giggle when his soft paws scraped against her bare stomach.

She hummed in agreement, sighing happily as she just laid down, enjoying her high, this warmth, the softness.

An evening well spent.

Ignoring Plagg's yelp when she rolled onto her side, she rubbed her cheek over the mass of yarn, purring. Why didn't she do this more often? She should do this more often. It was an _amazing_ stress reliever. She felt great. The yarn was soft and perfect, her room was snug and warm, Plagg was great company and tickling her stomach with his flicking tail.

She really needed to do this more often.

Purring all the louder, Marinette reached out, gathering bundles in her hands and started to knead, enjoying the feel of softness in between her fingers.

Cracking her eyes open, she peered out in a daze, grinning at what she saw.

Her room really looked great in yarn.

Why didn't she do this sooner?

Screw what everyone else thought, yarn was a great decorum!

Another giggle escaping her, Marinette rolled onto her back, she wiggled happily, then flopped onto her other side with a content sigh. She could nap. A nap would be perfe-

Marinette gave a start.

Cracking her eyes wide open, she slowly looked around her room, paling at what she saw.

It was covered in yarn.

That very good yarn that she spent a lot of money on.

Yarn that she had strictly told Plagg that he was not going to play with.

That they weren't going to play with.

Expensive yarn was not to be played with.

This was why she bought cheap yarn!

They could play with cheap yarn!

Shit!

Marinette sat up with an alarmed jerked, taking the damage, barely noticing the one strand that fell down her head and settled on her chest. The light string just added to the dreadful weight bubbling in her chest.

It was all over her room.

The expensive yarn was all over her room.

The gift she was making was in utter _shambles_.

And, with how they tore into it, it, it...

There was no way to save it...

A dying, helpless squeak bubbled out her as she gaped at her room.

Why did she think this was a good idea?

_Why did she do this again?!_

_Just.. how was she going to be a successful fashion designer if she couldn't get past this?!_

She fell back to her plush floor, smearing her hands over her face and emitting something between a moan and a cry. The soft yarn, damn it still felt amazing; gave her no comfort anymore. If anything it was a harsh reminder of what she did.

She was horrible.

She ruined the gift.

There was no way to save it.

She'd have to do something else...

She heard an amused, content sigh at her side. "You're overrating Kit, you should enjoy it!" She shot an angry glance at the kwami, watching him stretch out and roll away, wrapping himself up in yarn. With a toothy smile, he proclaimed, "We haven't relaxed like this in a week!"

"This is all your fault!" Marinette exploded, pointing an angry, childish finger at him.

Blinking at the finger, Plagg glanced back at her and gave an uncaring shrug, echoing it with an 'I-don't-know' noise.

Marinette groaned as she fell back, pressing her fisted hands against her eyes and rubbing them in agitation.

Damnitdamnitdamnitdamnitdamnit...

**Author's Note:**

> Always wanted to do a kwami swap, particularly Mari and Plagg because these two could be such a sassy riot together.
> 
> And then mommy Tikki with sweet Adrien.
> 
> There's just so much potential. I'm so happy I finally thought of something XD 
> 
> This may develop into a future story, I certainly have an idea for more of this; but I wouldn't expect more till at least one of my current stories are finished, whenever that will be.


End file.
